footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Keegan
| cityofbirth = Armthorpe, Doncaster | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1967–1968 | youthclubs = Enfield House YC Scunthorpe United | years = 1968–1971 1971–1977 1977–1980 1980–1982 1982–1984 1985 Total | clubs = Scunthorpe United Liverpool Hamburger SV Southampton Newcastle United Blacktown City | caps(goals) = 124 (18) 230 (68) 90 (32) 68 (37) 78 (48) 2 (1) 594 (205) | nationalyears = 1972–1982 | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 63 (21) | manageryears = 1992–1997 1998–1999 1999–2000 2001–2005 2008 | managerclubs = Newcastle United Fulham England Manchester City Newcastle United }} Joseph Kevin Keegan (born 14 February 1951) is an English former football player and manager. He played for several clubs including Liverpool and Hamburger SV. He went on to manage Newcastle United, Fulham and Manchester City, winning promotion as champions in his first full season at all three clubs. He also managed the England national team. As a player in the 1970s and 1980s, he has been described as "arguably the first superstar English player to attract the modern media spotlight". He began his playing career at Scunthorpe United in 1968, before moving to Liverpool in 1971. At Liverpool, Keegan won three First Division titles, the UEFA Cup twice, the FA Cup and the European Cup. He also gained his first England cap in 1972, and moved to German club Hamburg in the summer of 1977. At Hamburg he was named European Footballer of the Year in 1978 and 1979, won the Bundesliga title in 1978–79, and reached the European Cup final in 1980. Keegan moved to Southampton that summer, and spent two seasons at the club before a transfer to Newcastle United in the English second division in 1982. He helped Newcastle to promotion in his second season, and retired from football in 1984, having been capped 63 times for England, scoring 21 goals. He moved into management at Newcastle in 1992, winning promotion as First Division champions. Newcastle then finished second in the Premier League in 1995–96, after leading for most of the season. After a spell at Fulham, he took charge of the England team in 1999 but resigned in the autumn of 2000, following a loss against Germany in World Cup qualification. He then became manager of Manchester City in 2001 and spent four years at the club before resigning in 2005. He had been out of football for almost three years when he returned to Newcastle United for a second spell as manager in January 2008. This spell lasted only eight months, however, as Keegan resigned on 4 September 2008 following speculation regarding a dispute with the club's directors. External links *Player profile at LFChistory.net *football heroes England, Kevin Keegan part 1 at Sporting-heroes.net * * *Profile at londonhearts.com Category:1951 births Category:Players Category:1982 FIFA World Cup players Category:The Football League players Category:England international players Category:England under-23 international players Category:England national football team managers Category:English Coaches Category:English football managers Category:Premier League managers Category:Bundesliga players Category:Fulham F.C. managers Category:Hamburger SV players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. managers Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Scunthorpe United F.C. players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Blacktown City FC players Category:UEFA Euro 1980 players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 managers Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people